


Umori

by Kittyreaper



Series: Kat's Minichi BS [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Constructed Language, Introspection, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Poetry, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, fan-language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyreaper/pseuds/Kittyreaper
Summary: Alun ziri Miguna uni Guno: No, riniru Minichi ano EnglichiVITI, ROBUGIUT GICHO CHO: Riniru Englichi uni nu Culorichi!A collection of angsty fan-poetry intended to be written by a post-FSA Vaati (in the unlikely event he somehow survived), under the pen name ‘Guno’ -  note: this work utilizes the Minish-inspired conlang Minichi. There are English translations, but do keep this in mind.





	1. Vichi - Start

**Author's Note:**

> The first poetry collection by Guno, in Minish and English  
> NEW, LIMITED TIME ONLY: English translations by the author!

The thundering rush shook in his ears as he drew nearer. Trees parted, the sky returned, and the world disappeared before him - disappeared into the rumbling rush, disappeared into the wrinkled curtain of falling water, disappeared into the crisp, open air. In his hands, he gripped a stack of parchment, the pages frayed and yellowed, but not from age. They sweated under his touch. His touch, which had been so gentle in the dead of night, with nothing but his agonized thoughts to keep him company, was now harsh and unforgiving.

He had penned their contents in a moment of weakness, and that’s all it was: weakness. The ink staining his sickly hands was the blood that flowed from his eye. The words splotched and swiped across the paper’s surface were the ravings of a god gone mad. The ideas so carefully brought to life within the packet’s depths were deranged fantasies. This collection - if it could be called that much - was nothing but pure, concentrated weakness, and none were to lay their grubby little hands on it again.

Not if its author could help it.

As he neared the edge, he closed a tired red eye. The wind, as always, offered a comforting touch against his back. He had lived through much. Too much. This was a necessary step, if he was to continue on: to new adventures, to new experiences, to a new existence - fresh, and bright, and far away from the shithole of his past. He breathed in. He breathed out. He opened a nearly glowing red eye.

He held the packet over the edge.

His nose and eyebrows scrunched, lips curling in a scowl.

“ _Umoriut ichiri, rulo_.”

  
  


Leagues below, a mysterious stack of papers fell into the grasp of a Hylian anthropologist. He had paused his hike upon reaching the break in forestry, and discovering, beyond it, the lagoon, the crystalline waters, the roaring waterfall. What progress could be made in understanding Farore’s people if he passed of dehydration first?

He took in the penmanship with a trained eye - Minish? Who, of this size, would be fluent in Minish? And what, for Hylia’s sake, would they be writing?

Well, he supposed there was only one way to find out.


	2. Como - Meet

**Como**

Pico guro ichiriut.

Picono ochi guro, guro,

Guro ichiriut, rinu gola ano rola.

Rini picono rola, pico nopichoa gorut.

Cho guro ichiriut,

Mio ro comout,

Ano ro rinirout,

Ano ro churo comout.

**Meet**

You were evil.

Your soul was bad, bad,

Bad, like fire and smoke.

You clouded everything.

You were disgusting,

But I looked,

And felt,

And saw God.

**Como**

**(Noli)**

You were bad.

Your soul was dark, dark,

Dark, like fire and smoke.

It covered everything.

It was disgusting,

But I looked,

And I felt,

And I saw something divine.


	3. Ubiri - Desire

**Ubiri**

Ro pico ubiriut.

Ura, ro pico ubiriut.

Ro picono nochi ubiriut.

Ro picono runo ubiriut.

Miogu uchi cho guno rori unimorout,

Ro picono vuri ubiriut.

**Desire**

I wanted you.

Goddess, I wanted you.

I wanted your body.

I wanted your smile.

I wanted your warmth,

Despite how it hurt me.

**Ubiri**

**(Noli)**

I wanted you.

Goddesses, I wanted you.

I wanted your body.

I wanted your smile.

Though how it made me suffer,

I wanted your warmth.


	4. Porichiano - Imperfect

**Porichiano**

Ro no porichi ubiut.

Ro no porichi ubi.

Cono ro no funo ichiriut,

Rinu vigi, ro ocharia govoiut.

Uchi cho rono girochi orunut, ro

Umoriut.

Cono ro no chuno ichiriut,

Rono porichi nu rola ichiriut,

Nu rola ozuni roni urom orunut gochoa,

Niri picono, cipi

Rono.

Cono cho rori gunout,

Ro guro ano uro rinirout.

Onigiru no vini gicho,

Ro churo noli rinirout.

**Imperfect**

I had a problem.

I have a problem.

When I was a child,

I would drink ink like water.

I loved the way it stained my

Skin.

As I aged,

My addiction spread to the smoke

That poured from between stained lips,

From yours to

Mine.

When it choked me,

I cried from both pain and pleasure.

It was the closest I had felt to God

In a long time.

**Porichiano**

**(Noli)**

I had a problem.

I have a problem.

When I was a child,

I drank ink like nectar.

I loved how it stained my

Skin.

When I was an adult,

My problem was the smoke,

The smoke between our purple-stained lips,

From yours to

Mine.

When it hurt me,

I felt good and bad.

After a long time,

I again felt divine.


	5. Richu - Gold-Plated

**Richu**

Origi

Rono chichoa,

Ali roziga cigoiut.

Copi uro rori unimorout?

Nu icha, copi uro

Rori unimorout?

Popicho?

**Gold-Plated**

Riches

Pooled

At my feet.

Did they make me happy?

Did the women make

Me happy?

Did anything?

**Richu**

**(Noli)**

At

My feet,

Riches collected. Did

They make me good?

The women, did

They make me

Good? Did

Anything?


	6. Guri - Darker

**Guri**

Pico rori zorunout

Ano riniru cho, ro vurout

No zoro ziri rola

Ano ocharia

Ano icha

Roziga

Guromoa

Cho rori alinirut

**Darker**

You surrounded me

And I drowned

A cloud of smoke

And ink

And women

And riches

And regret

It dizzied me

**Guri**

**(Noli)**

You surrounded me

And in It I died

A blanket of smoke

And ink

Women

Wealth

Regrets

It overwhelmed me.


	7. Viro - Life

**Viro**

Ro zara ubiut

Choa coli ro mara ubiriut

Ano pico?

Pico no chipo tacho ubiut

Chilo pico zuro gumout

Ro viro ubiut

Nopi coli pico rori picoriut, cho vuro ichiriut.

**Life**

I had goals,

Ambitions.

What did you have?

An ancient prophecy

Assuring your demise.

I was full of life.

All you had was death.

**Viro**

**(Noli)**

I had goals,

Things I wanted to do,

And you?

You had some ancient prophecy

That said you were fucked -

I had life,

All you brought me was death.


	8. Rucho - Pig

**Rucho**

Pico rulano rucho

Pico guro rulano rucho

Pico vini guro rulano rucho

Ro pico rinigu

Pico churo

Rulo

**Pig**

You stupid pig

You stupid, evil pig

You big, stupid, evil pig

I hate you, you

Beautiful piece of

Shit

**Rucho**

**(Noli)**

You stupid-ass pig

You awful, stupid-ass pig

You big, awful, stupid-ass pig

I hate you,

You perfect

Asshole


	9. Vuro - Death

**Vuro**

Porigichoa

Ozuni nu alinira

Ano nu guro

Ano nu uro

Ro chociut.

Ro picono

Guro

Chociut

Ano picono richano pirola

Ano picono vini tachoa

Ano

Ro guro

Riniro.

Guro-guro

**Death**

Sometimes,

Between the dizziness,

And the pain,

And the pleasure,

I had a moment of clarity.

I saw through

Your darkness,

And your grandois words,

And your great plans,

And I was

Afraid,

Truly afraid.

**Vuro**

**(Noli)**

You know,

Sometimes,

Between all the overwhelm,

And the death,

And the life,

I noticed things.

I noticed

Your darkness,

Your rich words,

Your big plans,

And I felt bad.

Bad-bad


End file.
